erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Platinum Shards
The Platinum Shards are a trio of islands, the largest and most populated of which - Erilán - is the focus and namesake of the Erilán - Reawakened campaign. The Platinum Confine is a prison nation that consists of all three islands. WIP Location The relationship and location of The Platinum Shards with The Mainland is currently unknown due to it's enforced isolation. About The Platinum Shards have a long and troubled history of corruption and isolationism. The majority of the population of the islands is believed to reside on the largest island, Erilán. People and Places Erilán Erilán is the largest of the three islands, and can therefore be assumed to be the most populated. It was originally planned to be the designated home for the convicts interred in The Platinum Shards. Vexilaava established his base of operations here. Finahem was originally the drop off point for convicts, and was designed to be the only point on or off of the island. The main region of the island, Elin, is currently surrounded by a large barrier that prevents exit and distorts space. Larina Larina's remaining population, if any, is unknown. It is the second largest island, and so would otherwise be presumed to be the second most populated. The island's capital city of Beothburg was formed in the name of Beoth Ironkeep, who played a major role in the construction of the location many centuries in the past. The state of Beothburg is unknown. Sere Sere's population, as with Larina, is entirely unknown. Vexilaavik was once used to store dangerous confiscated items, but at least one of these (Arzy's Soul Gem) was moved to Outpost Copper at some point either by The Raven's Order or a previous government. History The history of The Platinum Shards and what name it held before Vexilaava's arrival and the formation of The Platinum Confine is unknown. The Platinum Confine was supposedly inspired by direct communication that it's original director, Vexilaava, had with Bahamut himself. The place was originally envisioned as a location to act as a prison to hold the world's worst criminals. He soon was able to convince others to assist in it's construction. Funding was provided by the dwarven lord Beoth Ironkeep, who hailed from a dwaven stronghold to the north. The city of Beothburg was formed in his name on the island of Larina after said funding was secured. Faniah, a famous architect from the Elven Homeland, designed many of the facilities vital to keeping the system running. Manpower was provided by Queen Elinor Sandilor, who came from a currently unnamed fallen kingdom. Over an unknown period of time, Vexilaava and his three main collaborators worked to construct The Platinum Confine as he originally envisioned it. The first criminals arrived around 200 years after construction had finished in Finahem. The purpose of the other cities on other islands, as well as if they were inhabited during this time, is unknown. Erilán and its' governments has had a history of corruption. Originally, the first individuals who ran Elin - who are currently believed to have not been convicts - fell to corruption, only to be later overthrown by a group assembled by Vexilaava. Among others, this group included Finric Primsticcle (Roscoe's grandfather), and Ernzait Dargoff, a dragonborn who took ruling power after clearing out the corruption. Years later, Ernzait's grandson, Larixtra Dargoff was given power over Elin, and the land once again fell to corruption. This second time, which is believed to have happened some time during the century 1100, information was intentionally censored, and it is believed that this may have been the origin point of The Raven's Order. Vexilaava has maintained a mostly hands-off policy throughout these events, refusing to intervene directly, but still assisting the efforts of usurpers or rebels during times of corruption (such as the The Party). It is unknown how many resistance efforts have risen and been quelled during the lifespan of The Platinum Shards. However, it is known that a successful uprising deposed the original managers and paved the way for the existence of The Raven's Order. Later, around the year 1242 a separate resistance effort, led by Driko, was quelled by the new government, with few members surviving. Driko lived mostly in secrecy until 1246, when The Party was enlisted and The Resistance once again picked up now in activity in today's recognizable form. Notes & Trivia * Most major cities in The Platinum Shards are named after the founders responsible for turning the islands into a prison colony. * While The Raven's Order primarily operates in Erilán, it is likely that they currently have some degree of influence over the other islands as well, given that some of their operations extend into The Mainland. Category:WIP Category:Places Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Important Category:Platinum Shards